1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cover mechanism used in an apparatus casing of an electronic apparatus, and especially relates to a cover mechanism for convenience of manipulation of a device installed inside an apparatus casing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As electronic products develop more and more maturely, consumers' demand for electronic products becomes increasingly high. They desire the electronic products to have powerful functions, stable performance, and aesthetic appearance and provide human-based manipulation. Casings for most network storage equipment are usually made by a metal casing with a decoration panel. The decoration panel is provided with a movable door thereon for convenience of a user to maintain a system or detach and replace a device unit configured in the metal casing. In the current market, most common movable doors are manipulated by lifting and rotating. When the movable door is lifted and rotated to an angle for opening, the movable door still stays in front of the decoration panel after opened, and the user then can manipulate the equipment. When maintenance of the system or detachment and replacement for the device unit is proceeding, the user may probably collide with the opened door leading to damage to the door or the device unit. In addition, the outer surface and inner surface of the door are visible to the user. The door usually has some appearance defects inherent in plastic injection products on the inner surface, such as marks by ejector pins, traces by sliders, gate marks and so on, which adversely affect the appearance of the door.